Danny Phantom: Next Generation
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Sam and Danny recently got married. They have a little girl named Rosaleatta. But who they think is a normal girl, is actually a lot like her father. Rosie is a half-a! But, when Vlad Plasmius/Masters returns, it's up Rosie and her best friends and father to stop him. Will Rosie win the battle with a new found power, or will her heart problem get to her?
1. Chapter 1: Rosaleatta Fenton

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 1: Rosaleatta Fenton**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Sam "Manson" Fenton was watching from behind a building in an alley way. She was watching Danny as Danny Phantom fighting a new ghost. It was another singing ghost but it wasn't Ember. Her name was Rosella. She was the cousin of Ember. "Take this, Phantom!" Rosella threw her hands on her floating piano keys and ectoplasm shot out at Danny. He got hit and fell to the ground. "Danny…!" Sam yelled.

A little girl peered out from behind Sam's legs. She had Danny's electric blue eyes and long black hair. Her hair flowed gracefully down her back and formed her face beautifully. She looked innocent considering she was 6 years old. "Daddy…?" The girl said. Danny heard his little girl's voice and got scared. "So, that's your daughter, huh, Phantom? Well, let's see if you…" Rosella began as her piano keys went to grab the little girl. "No…" Sam said as she was protecting her daughter. "Mommy, step aside." The girl said. Sam looked at her daughter in disbelief. "But, sweetheart…" "You'll be surprised…you and daddy." She said. Sam moved away and the little girl moved forward.

"You leave my little girl alone!" Danny yelled. The piano keys were inches away from grabbing the girl when all of a sudden, she shot ectoplasm out of her hand and hit the piano keys full force, making them fall to the ground. "What? She's a half-a too?" Rosella asked, shocked. Danny looked at his little girl with a shocked look on his face. "Rosaleatta…" Danny said, shocked. Rosie looked at her father and winked at him as she turned into a ghost like her dad. Sam was shocked with a smile. "Oh, my…" She said.

Rosie's ghost form was a little like her father's only with a skirt attached and the logo on her chest was an R that looked like the D on Danny's, but there was a P on the other side of the R, that looked like the line on the side was a microphone. Her long black hair was up in pigtails and was white. Her eyes were green like her father's when he was in ghost form. She was now no longer Rosie Fenton; she was now, Rosie Phantom.

Rosie flew up into the air and sang one high note, higher than Rosella's voice, making her lose her senses of what was happening, and threw a punch. Rosella fell to the floor instantly and Danny got her with the ghost mug (I don't know what it's called anymore. So, I'm referring it as the ghost mug). Danny went back to his normal self and Rosie went to the ground next to her father and went back to her normal form too. Danny hugged his little girl and Rosie returned the embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Rosie." Danny said, as a tear ran down his cheek. Rosie smiled. "Thanks, daddy…" She said.

**( watch?v=ImxnwjBsUHU)**

—Years Later—

"I'm telling you, girl, if you want to sing, you should sing." Emma Foley, the daughter of Tucker said. It was now the year of 2021, and Danny Phantom still outshined his own daughter. But, Rosie Phantom still had one bright side to her powers. She was the world's best singing ghost fighter ever known. "I don't know, Emma. If I sing, you know what will happen." A 16 year old Rosie Fenton replied. Emma knew about her ghost form and that she was the daughter of Danny Fenton, AKA—Danny Phantom. She even knew that Rosie could sing like no other.

"Oh, I forgot. Every-time you sing, you end up making someone go deaf." Emma stated. Rosie sighed. _Why does that always happen when I sing? _She thought. She loved singing but couldn't outside of her ghost form. Just then, she saw none other than Emma's brother, Jason. The football star (I know what you guys are thinking. These things can happen, trust me. Even though I'm an only child, I know these things can happen), the most popular kid in all of ninth grade. He was also Rosie's best friend, next to Emma of course. "Hey Jay…" Emma said. Jason walked up to them and smiled. "Hey Emma…" He said. He looked at Rosie and smiled bigger. "Hey Rose." He said to Rosie. "Hey, Jason…ready for the big game tonight?" Rosie asked. "You bet! I can't wait!" Jason responded. Emma saw the light in Rosie's eyes. She knew that Rosie had a huge crush on Jason.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want to be late for the last class of the day." Jason said as he walked away. Just as Jason turned the corner, Rosie sighed and a blue stream of breathe came from her mouth. "Oh, no…" She said to herself. "Is there a ghost nearby?" Emma asked in a whisper. "Yeah, and I know that when my father's near, it doesn't alert. So, that means…it's an outside ghost." Rosie responded, quietly. She closed her locker and said goodbye to her best friend as she ran out the door. Even though she was in ninth grade, she had early release because of her powers. So, she was aloud to leave early.

She stayed outside in front of the school for a moment, and then ran around the corner and turned into Rosie Phantom with the snap of her fingers. She flew back and stood in front of the school, waiting for the ghost in question to appear. Suddenly, she heard one single word that made her roll her eyes.

"_BEWARE!_"

"Really, I have no time for this, Boxer!" Rosie yelled. The Box Ghost appeared and looked sad. "I thought you were Danny." The Box Ghost said. "No, he's at work. He's an adult now. Plus, I'm his daughter. That's why you thought I was him." Rosie said as she shot her ectoplasm at him. As she got older, her ectoplasm started looking green like it always had, but with music notes inside it, indicating what kind of ghost she really is.

The Box Ghost got hit and looked scared at the female ghost girl. "Okay, I see. You are as tough as your mom and as powerful as your father. Just please spare me!" The Box Ghost yelled. Rosie rolled her eyes again. She was told about the box ghost and when she met him in person one day as a little girl, she knew he would be a cool friend when she was in her ghost form. But if anyone else knew that she was best friends with a ghost, she'd be the laughing stock of the entire school. She couldn't risk that. Only her best friend Emma knew. Jason…he didn't. She liked him too much to tell him that she was the daughter of Danny Phantom and that she was a half-a too. She figured he'd laugh at her.

Rosie sighed. "Can you go bug my dad please? I just want to go home." Rosie said. The Box Ghost looked concerned when he stood up at Rosie. "Is something wrong, Rosie?" He asked. Rosie just smiled at the Box Ghost and shook her head no. The Box Ghost didn't want to push anymore than he already has, so he smiled back at her and then flew off to bug her father instead. Rosie flew away too, but in the direction of home. She loved flying when she could, because she loved feeling the wind her hair, but she hated the occasional cries for help, letting her know a ghost was attacking. That's exactly what she heard.

Rosie turned a corner sharply and saw a ghost with black hair up like a retro vampire and wore a white jumpsuit outfit with a cape. She knew him right away, even from the back. She gasped. "Vlad…?" She said, in a shocked tone of voice. Vlad Plasmius was the Amity Park's arch enemy. Including Rosie's father, everyone hated Vlad. Even Rosie hated him after hearing all of the nasty stories about him from her mom and dad.

Vlad spun around and saw the ghost girl floating behind him. "Who are you? How do you know me? You look too young to know who I am!" Vlad asked, surprised. "I maybe too young, but honey, I am not stupid when seeing you in person after seeing a picture of you!" Rosie yelled back. Vlad rolled his completely red eyes. "Who are you?!" Vlad yelled the question. Rosie sighed dramatically and answered, "The name is…Rosie Phantom, the daughter of none other than…" Rosie stopped. She didn't want to give away that Danny Phantom/Fenton was her father. But she was too ticked off at Vlad all the evil he caused in Amity Park many years before she was born. "…I'm the daughter of none other than…Danny Phantom." Rosie finished.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	2. Chapter 2: Rosie's voice

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 2: The Voice that blows Jason away**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Rosie was doing very well fighting Vlad alone. Vlad was even impressed at how good Rosie was at fighting. "You're good!" Vlad said. "Thanks. But I'm not asking for your opinions!" Rosie yelled as she shot her ectoplasm with music notes in it at Vlad. He dodged it and shot at Rosie. Rosie went invisible and when the red ectoplasm went past her, she went back to visible. She noticed that something hit Vlad in the arm. Vlad was holding it in pain. Rosie looked over and saw a ghostly white cape ran around the corner away from the action. _Was that…? No, it couldn't have been him. Could it? _Rosie thought.

Without Rosie realizing, Vlad snuck up on her and hit her full force with his red ectoplasm again. Rosie was hit and flew into a wall hard. She fell on her butt and just sat their unconscious and demorphed. Vlad walked closer and closer when ectoplasm was shot at him. Vlad flew to the side wall and hit it. He fell down and looked up. He saw a man with white hair, green eyes, and wore a D on his jumpsuit. It was Danny Fenton/Phantom. "You leave my daughter alone, Vlad!" Danny yelled at Vlad. Vlad got scared and disappeared.

Rosie was still unconscious while sitting there. Danny ran over to his daughter, knelt down next to her and picked her up bridal style. He then flew away with his daughter in his arms towards home.

A man with a mask on his face and a black top hat with a black suit and white cape on his back, the exact white cape that Rosie saw earlier while in battle with Vlad. The man's mask covered only his eyes. He wore a smile on his face. "If only you knew…" He said to himself as he turned back into…

At the Fenton household, Rosie was lying on the couch, still unconscious and Sam putting a cold rag on her daughter's forehead. "How did this happen, Danny…?" Sam asked, looking at Danny who was still in his ghost form. "She ran into Vlad. I was watching from the side for a while. She was kicking his butt from where I was standing." Danny mentioned. "Our little girl…she's becoming too much like you, Danny." Sam said, as Danny turned back to his human self. "Yeah…there's a lot of you in her too, Sam. Like for instants, she likes to wear black at times, but also likes to wear bright colors." Danny pointed out. "Yeah, but she got the bright colors from you, dear." Sam mentioned. Danny just blushed with a smile. He knew he beat her with their own daughter's traits.

Emma and Jason appeared at the front door. Emma knocked and Danny answered. "Oh, hey Emma, hey Jason…" Danny said. "Hey…is Rosie doing okay?" Emma asked instantly. Danny knew that Emma knew Rosie's secret. Jason looked like he knew but was playing dumb. "How'd you know Rosie was hurt?" Jason asked his sister. Emma sighed. _I want to tell him so badly, but… _Emma began to think when all of a sudden. "Don't make me go all bad-ass on you, Em." Rosie's voice sounded through everyone's ears. "Oh…Rosie…" Emma said as Jason and Danny laughed and Sam giggled.

"Hey sweetie…how you feeling…?" Sam asked. "Like shit." Rosie said as she sat up. "Vlad's tough." Rosie said but when she saw Jason she started freaking. "Oh, Jason…I didn't know you were here." She said, giggling nervously. "Guys, cut the act…I've known all along." Jason said. "Huh? You've known?" Emma asked, shocked. "Hell yeah…I mean, it's hard not to know when that's all dad talks about." Jason mentioned. "Oh, I'm going to kill your dad." Rosie said, making Danny laugh. "Now, wait a minute, Rosie…that's my job." Sam said making everyone laugh their butts off. Rosie loved her mom and dad, and she had great friends. Nothing could go wrong.

"So you know I'm a half-a?" Rosie asked Jason, being serious now. Jason looked at Rosie confused. "A what-a…?" Jason asked. Rosie sighed as she stood up and turned into Rosie Phantom. "A half-a…like my dad." Rosie said, going back to normal. Jason just smiled. "Oh, you know damn right well I knew." He said, winking at Rosie, which made her blush a deep shade of red.

"Well, sorry to come and go, but we need Rosie now. Big day…I got her a gig!" Emma said. "Emma…! I can't sing!" Rosie said, yelling practically. "Sure you can, Rosie." Danny said. "I mean, you just can't sing high notes out of your ghost form." Rosie looked at her mom and dad and sighed. _They don't get it. My voice has yet to sing high alto and regular alto. How am I going to get away with this one? _She thought to herself.

Just then, Jason breathed a sigh with blue air coming out of his mouth. _Oh, damn it! _He thought. Rosie saw that and was shocked. _Is he…? _She began to think when the same thing happened to her. _What the hell…? _Rosie thought. Danny got it as well but he wanted Rosie to take it this time. So, Rosie ran out the door, not knowing that Jason ran out after she left. Rosie turned into Rosie Phantom, and flew off to look for the ghost in question.

When she got to the park, where the screams were coming from, she saw the Box Ghost (I'm calling him Boxer from now on) being all weird, and trying to be scary. Rosie rolled her eyes and landed on the ground. "Boxer, what are you doing?" She asked, pissed. Boxer turned around and looked vicious. Rosie noticed that Boxer's eyes were red, not their normal color (don't know what that is). "Boxer…?" She asked curious yet scared at the same time.

Boxer moved closer and closer, growling with each step. Rosie kept backing up farther and farther. Just then, white ectoplasm came at Boxer. Wait a minute…WHITE?!

Boxer got hit and fell to the ground. Rosie looked up and saw the man floating in the air. As he landed on the ground, Rosie noticed the ghostly white cape on his back. "You…you're the one who hit Vlad in the arm!" Rosie said, surprised. The Masked man looked at Rosie. "That's right, Miss Phantom. Your friend here is under a mind control. I'd sing if I were you." He said. Rosie looked shocked, but was shy with a blush at the same time. She couldn't sing in front of a stranger. She just met the man. But, when Boxer sat back up and was practically on top of her, she knew it had to be done. _Here it goes… _She thought.

(SONG: "Extra Ordinary"—Lucy Hale)

The necklace around Rosie's neck started glowing bright as a melody poured out of it, blowing Boxer away from her.

_I'm imprisoned; I'm living a lie,_

_Another night of putting on a disguise,_

_I wanna tear it off and step in the light_

_Don't you, don't you?_

When Boxer heard her voice, singing, his eyes started changing on and off. The Masked Man looked shocked at Rosie's voice. _I never did hear her sing before. _He thought.

_So now I'm knocking at your front door,_

_And I'm looking for the right cure,_

_I'm still a little bit unsure,_

_Cuz I know, yeah I know…_

_That most people see me as ordinary,_

_But if you look close you'll find I'm very,_

_Interesting, and hard to know,_

_You can never tell where this might go,_

_Cuz I'm not your average, average person,_

_I don't know much but I know for certain,_

_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra,_

_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary._

_I can see if from the spark in your eyes,_

_You believe in all the things you deny,_

_You wanna fly and leave your worries behind,_

_Don't you, don't you?_

_Well now I'm knocking at your front door,_

_And I'm looking for the right cure,_

_I'm still a little bit unsure,_

_Cuz I know, yeah I know…_

_That most people see me as ordinary,_

_But if you look close you'll find I'm very,_

_Interesting, and hard to know,_

_You can never tell where this might go,_

_Cuz I'm not your average, average person,_

_I don't know much but I know for certain,_

_That I'm just a little bit extra, extra,_

_I'm just a little bit extra ordinary._

(End of song)

When Rosie stopped singing, her necklace stopped glowing, and Boxer was back to normal. "Whoa…thanks Rosie. You're a good friend." Boxer said when he came to. Rosie smiled big. _I just sang with my alto voices! I didn't even know I had them now! _She thought. She looked over and saw that the Masked Man was gone. She sighed. _Jason__**…**__was that you?_

~END OF CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3: Rosie's Heart Condition

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 3: Rosie's Heart Condition**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Out with Jason, who was dressed as the masked man that Rosie just saw, was in an alley way, hiding from someone. "Well, did you kill her?" A voice said from behind him. Jason went back to his human form and turned around. "No, I didn't. Would you please let me kill her when I want to not when I have to? I can't…" Jason began. "Listen, son…she's the weakness to Danny Phantom. The minute she's gone, the minute we can destroy Danny Phantom once and for all." Vlad said. Jason sighed. He knew he had to listen to him, or else Emma would get hurt. "Yes…father." He said as he turned back into the masked man from before and flew off to find Rosie.

**Emma is Tucker's biological child. Jason is not. Jason was adopted. So, Jason's white, not black like Emma. I hope that answers any questions you guys were starting to have.**

Vlad laughed evilly and disappeared into the darkness. But what he didn't know was that Boxer was right there, and heard everything that was going to happen. "Rosie's in trouble! I have to warn Danny!" Boxer yelled as he flew in the direction of Danny's house.

Rosie was her normal self and was at Nasty-burger; that was turned into a McDonalds, with Emma. She was ready to perform. "I'm so glad that you decided to sing, Rosie!" Emma said, smiling really big. Rosie smiled back at her friend. She actually wanted to perform to be honest. She loved singing and even though Rosie Phantom became famous when she was 9, she didn't care if there were similarities with her voice and Rosie Phantom's.

"All right, everybody! Now, do I have a treat for you! The world's best singing ghost fighter is here to sing for you today!" The manager of the restaurant said when she reached the microphone. Rosie looked at Emma shocked. "Rosie Phantom's performing…not Rosie Fenton…?" She asked Emma. Emma nodded her head with a smile. "I know you don't want to sing as yourself, Rosie. So, I told the manager that if I got Rosie Phantom to perform today, then she has to let her brother date me." Emma giggled. Rosie laughed as well. She ran into the bathroom, snapped her fingers, and became Rosie Phantom.

"So, without further a-do, please welcome…Rosie Phantom!" The manager announced as she waited for Rosie to come on stage. She never did. "Rosie…?" The manager asked. Emma looked scared. _Rosie, come on now…_ She thought. The manager looked at Emma and walked off the stage towards her.

(SONG: "Run this Town"—Lucy Hale)

Just then, Rosie became visible on stage as the music began to play.

_Hold on cuz I'm letting go,_

_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo,_

_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more,_

_Cuz all I see is an opened door…_

_And I see where it's leading me,_

_All of this energy,_

_Been bottled up way to long,_

_It's powerful, powerful,_

_You see where I'm getting at,_

_I'm ready for all of that,_

_If I'm not a star, you're blind._

_I've got rings on my fingers,_

_And glitter in my hair,_

_I bought a one way ticket,_

_And I just got here,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town…_

_I've got high-heel stilettos,_

_And I'm kicking in doors,_

_And kissing your feet,_

_Not what my lipsticks for,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town…_

_Tonight, nothing's standing in my way,_

_There's no obstacles; anymore,_

_In a minute, I'll be on my way,_

_To the moment, I've been waiting for!_

_I've got rings on my fingers,_

_And glitter in my hair,_

_I bought a one way ticket,_

_And I just got here,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town TONIGHT!_

_I've got rings on my fingers,_

_And glitter in my hair,_

_I bought a one way ticket,_

_And I just got here,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town…_

_I've got high-heel stilettos,_

_And I'm kicking in doors,_

_And kissing your feet,_

_Not what my lipsticks for,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town,_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town, tonight._

(End of song)

The minute the song was over, everyone went berserk. Rosie smiled and waved to the crowd. But she also looked around for a little bit. She was hoping to see if Jason made it, and he never did, in her eyes. But in his, he saw an angel who could sing like no other person could sing.

Later on that night, Rosie was still morphed as Rosie Phantom. She was taking pictures with everyone who came to see her. Just then, something strange happened. "Miss Phantom…" A little girl's voice sounded through Rosie's ear. Rosie turned around and saw the little girl. She had long brown hair in the style of Ember McLain, big chocolate brown eyes, and pale but tan skin. She wore a t-shirt that had a cartoon version of her and father in their ghost forms and blue jeans with pink sneakers. She wore a smile too and was holding a small notebook. Rosie smiled. _Something about this girl is making my ghost sense want to go hay-wire. _She thought.

Rosie bent down to the little girl's level. "Why, hello sweetie. What's your name?" Rosie asked after examining the girl. Luckily her ghost sense didn't spill out of her mouth like it normally did when a ghost was around. "Amber…" She replied. "Well it's nice to meet you, Amber. What did you need?" Rosie asked. Amber held up the small notebook and marker. "Can I have your autograph please?" She asked, very politely for a six year old. Rosie looked stunned as she took the marker and autograph book and opened to a clean page. She noticed that she had Danny Phantom's autograph too. So, Rosie put hers on the next page after her father's.

Rosie handed it back to the little girl and said, "There you go, sweetheart." Amber smiled excitedly and hugged Rosie. Rosie hugged her right back. "Thank you" Amber whispered in Rosie's ear. Then, she let go and ran off to her mother and walked home. Rosie stood up from the floor and just watched the little girl leave with her mom. _Why does my ghost sense tell me to protect that kid? It's not like she's going to die anytime soon, is she? _She thought.

As Rosie was alone as her human self walking to get her mind off things, she spotted a purple guitar with blue flames all over it in a window that sold Rosie's favorite instruments.

Rosie looked at the guitar for a long while. "Too bad I don't have enough money to buy the thing." She said to herself. Just then, she heard music coming out of nowhere. That's when her ghost sense came out of her mouth, but as the color of crimson red. "What in the world…?" She began and looked around for the ghost in the area. Nothing came out, except Rosie falling to the ground, holding her chest where her heart was. "AH!" She screamed. "What-what's going on!?" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She yelled so loud, that Danny heard it and flew out of the house to find his daughter.

Rosie blacked out for a moment, and when she woke up, she was in the hospital. Danny and Sam were sitting at the window, just holding each other close. Rosie groaned as she woke up from her unconscious sleep and Danny fell off the window seat practically and ran over to her. "Rosie, thank God you're okay!" He said, so distraught it wasn't even funny. Sam raced over to her bed side too and saw that her little girl was awake. "Mom; dad…?" Rosie said, sounding completely groggy. "Yeah, sweetheart, it's us; how you feeling?" Sam asked, hoping she'd say she was fine…which she did.

Jason and Emma ran in. "Hey sorry we're late." Emma said. "Hey Rosie…are you okay?" Jason asked as he looked at her. Rosie had blushed a light shade of pink. She didn't suspect Jason to care that much to come see her in the hospital. That was a green flag to her saying 'I like you too, Rosaleatta'. "So, why am I here, dad?" Rosie asked her dad as she looked away from Jason to Danny. Danny sighed and looked at Sam. He knew they had to tell her about her heart problem. "Rosie, sweetheart…we've kept this from you long enough. Because your father's a half-ghost, half-human, you…you have a heart problem that no doctor knows what it is." Sam explained. Jason looked shocked, so did Emma and Rosie.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked, confused. "It means…it means you can't go too far in a battle or else…" Danny began but stopped at the thought of losing his only daughter. "Or else what…I'm dead?" Rosie asked. Sam and Danny shook their heads yes and Rosie was in scared mode. She never knew that about herself before. She could die if she got too into a fight. _I can't believe it…if she dies, I'll die with her. _Jason thought.

But then, that sensation of being scared became frightened when Jason, Rosie, and Danny all got their ghost sense going off. _Damn it! I need to find a way to control my ghost sense. If I have it go off one more time in front of Rosie and Danny, then they'll know that I'm a half-a too. _Jason thought.

Rosie sat up and looked around. "Where's the ghost?" She asked. Danny and Jason looked too. _"Ember, you will remember! Ember, my favorite name…Ember, so warm and tender, you will remember my name!"_ They all heard.

Danny and Sam both gasped when they heard the voice singing the song. They both looked at each other with scared looks on their faces and said in unison, "Ember…"

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 4: Jason's Secret Revealed

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 4: Jason's sercert revealed**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Later on the next day, Rosie was released from the hospital. Danny's ghost sense was going crazy and so was Rosie's. Jason was controlling his pretty well. It would only slip out whenever he'd open his mouth. So, he tried his best to keep his mouth shut. But it was really hard for him.

Rosie and her family and friends walked out of the hospital doors and Rosie right away looked around for the ghost they heard singing the other night.

Just when she thought it was clear to give up, her ghost sense came out of the blue again. "Oh, boy…" She knew that it had to be the one ghost she didn't want to see at the moment…for she heard that one single annoying word: "_BEWARE!_" Boxer appeared in front of them, laughing his butt off. "Sorry! I couldn't resist." He said through laughs. "Hey Boxer…what did you need?" Rosie asked, annoyed now.

"I just…" Boxer began when he saw Jason right there and gasped. "H-him…" Boxer said as he pointed to Jason. Everyone looked at Jason with confused looks on their faces. "What do you want, Box Ghost?" Jason asked, sharply. "H-he's working for Vlad!" He finished with a yell. Rosie turned around and looked at Jason fast. "Jason…is-is that true?" She asked him, hoping it wasn't. Jason's eyes were closed and he breathed a sigh. _It's no use keeping a secret any longer. _He thought. But he still lied to her. "No…I don't know what this Box Ghost is talking about, and I don't know any Vlad, Rosie. You have to believe me." Jason lied. Emma knew he was lying but didn't say anything.

"Boxer…" Rosie began as she looked back at the Box Ghost floating in front of her. "I'm telling you Rosie, I saw him with Vlad in a dark alley way!" Boxer ranted. "I'm sorry, Boxer, but he can't be working for Vlad. He's too nice to work for him. He would never lie to me." Rosie said. Jason started feeling guilty for lying to her about working for Vlad, but he couldn't tell her just yet; because if she knew, he'd have to kill her right on the spot…in front of her mother, father, and best friend.

Just then, Rosie's ghost sense went off again and so did Danny's. Jason kept his from coming out. Boxer noticed Jason didn't have a piece of blue air coming out of his mouth and sighed guiltily. _Maybe I got the wrong guy. _He thought. Just then, he noticed Jason epically failed at keeping his ghost sense hidden. _Then again, I could have the right guy. _"He's a ghost!" Boxer yelled. "Here we go again…" Jason said as his ghost sense kept spilling out of his mouth.

Rosie noticed that and got mad. "Jason, I was wondering what the blue breath coming out of your mouth was, and now I know…" Rosie began. Jason looked at her, confused. "You know what?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't say he was a half-a like her. "That…you're a half-a like me. Why didn't you tell me?" Rosie asked. Jason sighed as more of his ghost sense came out of his mouth. "I didn't know at the time you were one too. Once I found out, I wanted to tell you, but…someone told me not to." Jason said, not saying who the 'someone' was.

"Jason Foley, I'm shocked! You always told us every…" Danny began when Emma's voice rose through the suspense of the situation. "Wait a minute; isn't the only other half-ghost, half-human in this town Vlad Masters?" Emma mentioned, being smarter than Jason thought. Jason's eyes were wide, on the inside. He tried so hard not to show that he was the son of Vlad Masters/Plasmius and that he was shocked that Emma caught his lie.

"You're right, Emma…" Danny said as he looked back at Jason with glowing green eyes. Jason sighed. He was hoping that the day when they all knew his secret wouldn't come. Rosie looked shocked at how silent Jason was. "Jason…are you working for Vlad?" Rosie asked, trying to hold back sobs of crying.

Jason looked up at Rosie and sighed again.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone…" He finally spoke up as he pulled out a gun aiming it at Rosie and pulling the trigger. Rosie moved out of the way just in time. "Rosie…!" Danny, Sam, and Emma all yelled in unison. Rosie turned into Rosie Phantom right on the spot and jumped into the air. She floated in mid-air.

**(SONG: "Beneath a Moonless Sky"—Phantom: Love Never Dies)**

"How COULD YOU!?" She yelled. "I said I was sorry!" He said. "That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me, Jason!" Rosie yelled. "I trusted you…I trusted you with my personal secrets…I trusted you with this secret…I…I…" Rosie began, but was too pissed off to finish. She just couldn't believe that Jason betrayed her.

Jason couldn't believe at how mad Rosie was either. He thought she'd be mild but apparently not.

Rosie landed on the ground and began to sing in high soprano:

**Rosie: I should have known, that you were a ghost, I should have known it all along, but my ghost sense didn't pick up, the sent of the ghost inside of you, how dare you say you're my best friend, how could you betray me, Jason…!**

**Jason: Oh Rosie, my Rosie, in that time when I once was normal, my Rosie, when I met you I fell for you then, ah Rosie, don't you see that I didn't, mean to betray you my friend, I wish had a choice…**

"You did…" Rosie said, sharply.

**Jason: But when it was done, before the sun could rise, ashamed of what I became, afraid to see your eyes, I stood while you slept, my ghost took full control, I fed off the smell you had, and I became the Masked Fang…**

**Rosie: and I loved you, yes I loved you, I would follow anywhere you lead, but now I see the end, of you and I my friend…**

**Jason: And I loved you…**

**Rosie: And I loved you…**

**Jason: and I left you…**

**Rosie: how I loved you…**

**Jason: But I had to both of us knew why…**

**Rosie: I don't know why…**

**Both: And yet I don't regret, the choice I've made right now, I can't believe you lied…**

**Rosie: Goodbye, my old best friend…**

Jason was shocked when he heard Rosie say goodbye. He didn't want that to happen.

**Jason: No, not that…**

**Rosie: It has to be this way…for good…**

"Jason…we're done." Rosie said.

Jason could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He thought of Rosie as a sister and didn't want to hurt her…or kill her like Vlad wanted her to do. But, now, not only did he lose the best friend status; he lost her friendship all together. _Thanks a lot…dad. _Jason thought.

**(End of song)**

~END OF CHAPTER~


	5. Chapter 5: Tag team Rosie and Emma?

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 5: Tag Team—Rosie and…Emma?**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Emma just stared at Jason with her eyes so wide that a bug could hit them and she wouldn't even flinch…that's what happened (LOL).

Jason looked at Rosie, looking like he was about to cry. Rosie turned her back to Jason and let a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't want to let him go, but, she had to. Jason let a tear fall down as his hands formed fists and sobs became clear. "Why?" He whispered to himself. "Why did you make me do this dad?" Danny heard Jason say dad and gasped. "Vlad is your father?!" He yelled. Jason sighed and looked at Danny, with tears streaming down his face. Danny saw that and calmed down some. He felt bad for Jason, for losing Rosie as a friend like that. "Jason, I'm sorry…" They heard Rosie say. Jason looked at Rosie and saw her looking back at him, with tear stained eyes. That's how Jason knew; Rosie didn't want to end the friendship either. She wanted to be with him, forever, but couldn't be when Jason was the son of Vlad Masters/Plasmius.

Rosie turned her back to Jason again and flew away from the area. Jason just watched her leave and sighed as a tear fell down his cheek. His ghost sense went crazy, but when he saw his breathe, when it was normally blue, it was blood red. Jason clenched his teeth, bunched his hands into tighter fists, and made his eyes glow a florescent red color, indicating that his REAL father was near. "DAD, GET OUT HERE!" Jason screamed, his jaw tensing as he spoke. Danny didn't know what Jason was talking about. His ghost sense wasn't going off, only Jason's. _What is he talking about? _Danny thought.

Just then, Vlad became tangible and was standing like 5 feet in front of Jason. Danny was about to say 'goin' ghost', but didn't. He was too worried about his daughter and if she was going to be okay with her heart condition today. "What is it, Jason?" Vlad asked, all smug and happy. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST THE ONLY GIRL I REALLY CARED ABOUT!" Screamed Jason with furry in his voice. Danny looked at Jason with his eyes in shock mode again, and feeling bad that Rosie did that to him. Emma sighed as she ran away to go find Rosie and tell her the situation.

Jason didn't care. He needed help fighting his own father. "I did this for a reason, son." Vlad said still sounding smug. "WHAT'S THE REASON!?" Jason screamed again. Emma ran back in, scared. "ROSIE'S PASSED OUT!" She screamed. Danny and Sam both ran off to look for their daughter. Jason's eyes went wide. "Rosie…" He said as he ran to see if she was okay, but Emma stopped him. "Em…?" He said, looking at his foster-sister. "I think she'd want her family…not the boy who betrayed her." Emma said looking at him with disappointed eyes of neon green. Wait a minute…neon green? Jason saw the glimmer of hatred in his best friend and sister's eyes, but he also a glimmer of…of a ghost? _How is there a ghost inside of Emma? _He thought, confused. Then he realized, Emma's voice sounded different…it sounded like Rosie's. "Rosie, is that you in there?" Jason asked, in a whisper. Emma winked at him with a smile, indicating that it was Rosie. Jason smiled but hid it from his father. "Dad, this ends now!" He yelled as he turned back around to face Vlad. "What do you mean son?" Vlad asked, still sounding smug and arrogant.

Emma's eyes glowed green and all of a sudden, out flew Rosie who had went intangible to fuse with Emma and to come out. She became tangible and punched Vlad in the gut, making him fall backwards onto his back. "Thanks for the help, Emma!" Rosie yelled over to her friend. "Anytime…!" Emma yelled back. "Man; that sure felt weird." Jason laughed as he turned into his ghost form just as Rosie turned around to see that he was the masked ghost from the other day. _No way…he's the ghost from the other day! Why would he help me if he's working for my enemy? _Rosie thought. She started to think, not realizing that Vlad had gotten up from the ground, and was running towards her.

"Rosie, look out!" Jason yelled as he flew as fast as possible and hit Vlad in the chest, making him fall down unconscious. Rosie spun around to see the mask on Jason's face was kind of like the Phantom's from Phantom of the Opera, only…it was also like Tuxedo Mask's from Sailor Moon. She couldn't figure out which one it resembled more: Tuxedo's or Phantom's. But at the moment, she didn't care. He saved her and she didn't know why. For to her at the moment, Jason Foley, or in other words, Jason Masters was a traitor and the friend who betrayed her. She couldn't trust him anymore, but somehow, deep inside her heart, she could trust him with her life. "Jason, why did you…?!" Rosie was about to ask when Jason turned around and went back to his human form. "I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm not letting him hurt you." He replied. Rosie blushed in shock and Emma just was shocked all together. She couldn't believe that Jason just said that when he tried to hurt her just hours ago.

Two hot pink rings appeared around Rosie's waist, one went up her body and the other went down, letting Rosie Fenton be present with her long black hair, up like Hatsune Miku's, and her royal blue eyes with a hint of purple in them staring into Jason's electric blue eyes. The warmth Rosie felt in his eyes, the care she felt from his touch…it was still there. She knew he loved her after seeing the concerned look in his eyes when he found out about her heart problem. But now…she saw a whole new light in his eyes. She saw…she saw Vlad and didn't like that.

Rosie turned her back to Jason, in shock to see Vlad in his eyes. She just couldn't comprehend it. The boy she loved since 6th grade…was the son of Vlad Masters/Plasmius and she had to…she had to set him free.

**(SONG: "Once Upon another Time"—Phantom: Love Never Dies)**

**Rosie: Once upon another time, our story had only begun, you chose to turn this page, and I've made choices too. Once upon that other time, we did what we thought must be done, and now I've made my choice, I do what I knows best! I sing, and sing, and sing till I cannot, and take, what little I deserve.**

**Jason: Once upon another time, I knew how our story would end, but now I know I'm wrong, and now the love is gone. Were it still that other time, I'd make time itself somehow bend, but now I'm not that strong, and time keeps moving on!**

Rosie turned around and faced Jason as he began to sing along with her.

**Both: We love, we live, we give what we can give, and take, what little we deserve. We love, we live, we give what we can give, and take, what little we deserve.**

Rosie turned around again and sang solo.

**Rosie: Once upon another time…**

**(End of song)**

Jason sighed, for he knew it was over. He looked at his unconscious father and growled. "This is all his fault! If I never found out that he was my real father, I would have never lost you as a friend!" He yelled. Rosie looked back at Jason and saw his eyes glowing a neon red color. She knew that meant he was pissed. So, she ran over to Emma and they both decided to go find Rosie's mom and dad and tell them that she was okay, leaving Jason with the mess his REAL father created for him.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	6. Chapter 6: Unconscious

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 6: Unconscious**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Jason was just staring at his unconscious father when all of a sudden; Vlad woke up and sat up. He looked at Jason and growled. "WHY ARE YOU AGAINST ME NOW!? I THOUGHT WE HAD A DEAL!" Vlad screamed at Jason. "The deal is off." Jason said, sounding cold and dark. "If you don't do what I ask of you, Emma will get badly injured." Vlad said. "Emma's too tough for you to hurt. Trust me on this one; my foster sister is the only other girl I have in my life now because of you!" Jason yelled. "What are you…?" Vlad began to ask when Jason said, "BECAUSE OF YOU ROSIE IS NO LONGER MY FRIEND!" Jason screamed at Vlad. Vlad's completely red eyes went wide at the power in Jason's voice. He was so loud that a dog howled back at him. Vlad and Jason shared an awkward silence for a while. Vlad didn't know what to say to that comment, but somewhere inside, he knew that Jason was right. Rosie even said it right in front of him. "_Jason…we're done…_" Those three words were all it took to put Jason in severe depression.

"I lost the girl I've loved since 6th grade, because of you…" Jason continued. "…I lost my chances of ever being with her forever because of you. I'm done with you!" When Jason finished, Vlad nodded in response. He wasn't shocked anymore. Jason was about to turn around when Vlad said, "You know Jason; we could have been a happy family if you would have listened to me." His right hand was behind his back, holding a knife in it. Jason looked at his biological father with his neon red ghost colored eyes. He was pissed (no duh).

Vlad pulled his hand out from behind his back, showing the knife to Jason. Jason's eyes went wide and back to their normal color.

"Rosie…?! Rosie, where are you?!" Danny called out for his daughter. Sam was looking on the ground and in alley ways, in trees, and even making sure she's not collapsed on the ground, even though Emma said she did.

Danny was flying in the air as Danny Phantom, looking from an aerial view. "Oh, Rosie, please be alright." Danny said to himself as he flew in the sky. What he didn't know though, was that Rosie was flying in the sky looking for him. "Mom, dad, where are you?" Rosie said to herself.

Just then, Danny heard Jason calling for help. He figured it was a trap and was going to fly right by, but when he saw Jason, holding his stomach and sitting on the ground by the hospital (when he got to that area) and the blood that was dripping from his hand, that's when he knew that Jason really was in trouble. He flew down towards Jason and lands near him, kneeling by his side. He stayed as Danny Phantom since Jason knew about Danny Fenton being the ghost-hero of Amity Park. "Jason, are you okay?" Danny asked, sounding concerned. "I don't…think so…" Jason said as he winced in more pain. Danny lifted Jason's hand off of his wound and saw how bad it really was. It was bleeding non-stop, and it looked like that Vlad twisted the dagger so no one could save him. "Oh, my…Jason…we need to get you…" Danny began when Jason interrupted, with his warning. "Vlad, my own father, just killed me, for this stupid trap." Danny's eyes widened. "So this IS a trap?!" Danny yelled, furious. "A trap, I wanted; no part of." Jason defended himself, as he winced in more pain than before.

Danny looked around for Vlad as he stood up but couldn't find him. "Vlad, where are you?!" Danny yelled. Just then, red ectoplasm hit Danny head on, making fly backwards, hitting the wall of a building in an alley way. Danny looked up and saw Vlad walking closer to him. _I feel so helpless…and cold. _Jason thought as his eyes went on and off red and blue.

Danny growled as he stood up and shot his ectoplasm at Vlad, who dodged it and shot his back at Danny, who got hit and fell down to the ground again. Vlad walked up to him and picked Danny up by the shirt and held him in the air, close to his face. "You're weak. You must have gotten weaker when Rosie was born." Vlad said, with a smug grin on his face. "You leave Rosie out of this!" Danny yelled as he shot ectoplasm in Vlad's face. Vlad grabbed his face as he let Danny go, making him fall and hit the ground hard. Vlad let go of his face after a while, and he looked pissed. He kept shoot ectoplasm at Danny and not giving him a chance to stand up. Danny was to the point where he knew he was about to die, he was so weak. He couldn't even stand up.

Jason managed to stand up and run away to get help, even with his bleeding stomach hurting him with every step. He needed to do this. He needed to prove to Rosie that he didn't mean to betray her…and that he loved her with all his heart. But half way down a different dark alley, Jason collapsed and kept screaming in pain. He couldn't do it. He couldn't save Danny's life. _Forgive me, Rosie…I'm so sorry. _He thought as he let his vision get blurry, but something made him fight harder. "Oh, my…Jason, hang in there!" A voice said, clear as day. He realized she was kneeling by his side, and…he recognized the voice. "R-Rosie…?" He stuttered out. Rosie smiled. "Yeah, Jason…it's me." She replied. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked, sounding scared that Jason was dying. "I-I don't think so…" Jason replied, wincing in more pain. "R-Rosie…your father…" He began. "What about my dad?" She asked. "He-he's in trouble…Vlad's killing him…" He said, before falling completely to ground, ready to die. "Jason, hang in there!" Rosie yelled as she held him in her arms. "Hang in there, please." She said again, sounding like she was about to cry.

Jason heard her sobs and smiled slightly so she wouldn't see. _She still is my friend…she cares about me still… _He thought. "R-Rosie…" He began. "Yeah, Jason…what is it?" She asked. "Go…save your father, for me…" Jason added. Rosie just looked at him. "I can't…not if you're hurt." She said, as a tear fell down her cheek. Jason lifted his hand and touched her cheek, wiping away the tear. "Go…you can't h-help me now." He said, with a smile on his face. Rosie just had tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye to Jason forever…just for the rest of their high school lives.

Rosie placed her hand on top of his on her cheek. "Please be strong…" Rosie said, with a quiver in her voice. Jason heard it and tried so hard not to show a tear, but epically failed and had a tear fall down from the corner of his eye, which made him look away from Rosie. He didn't want her to see him crying. "…I love you, Jason. I always have…and I always will." Rosie added. Jason's eyes went wide in shock as he looked back at Rosie. He saw that she was telling the truth, with the look in her eyes. They were glimmering a gorgeous ice blue, even though she was in her ghost form.

Jason smiled at her and even though he struggled, he managed to sit up straight, while holding his punctured stomach. "Jason, what are you…?" Rosie began to ask when all of a sudden, Jason pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. Rosie was shocked by this at first, but then, she closed her eyes and kissed him right back. When the pulled away, Jason said, "Go…h-help your father…"

"But what about you, Jason…?" Rosie asked, instantly. Emma came running in and knelt down by her foster brother's side. "I heard about your father. Go! I'll stay with Jason. You go help your father!" Emma said, trying to shoo Rosie away. Rosie looked back at Jason and he winked at her. "I'll be here when you get back, Rose." Jason said, sounding weaker than before. Rosie knew that was a sign of dying, but she saw the reassurance in Jason's eyes that he would be alive when she got back. So she smiled at him, made her eyes went back to electric green and flew off into the sky to go help her father. She flew as fast as she could. _Hang in there dad. I'm coming. _Rosie thought to herself.

Danny could barely keep his eyes opened. He was too weak to fight Vlad back. He lip was bleeding, his left arm and leg was broken, and his right eye was black. He was bleeding all over and his suit was torn showing the wounds that were bleeding. Vlad charged up more ectoplasm in his hand and shot it at Danny, hitting him full force. Danny collided with the wall of the building that Vlad kept shooting him into and the wall finally came tumbling down on top of Danny Fenton. Danny was unconscious, but to Vlad, he defeated Danny Phantom/Fenton…for good.

Vlad was pleased with his work; that he wanted to do the same with his own son. But when he turned around, he saw that Jason was gone. He growled but didn't care. He was tired of the battle with Danny Phantom. So, he laughed evilly and was about to leave when all of a sudden, green ectoplasm with black musical notes inside came out and hit Vlad in the stomach, making him fall to his knees, holding his stomach. He growled but then whimpered when he saw Rosie Phantom standing 5 feet in front of him. "Where's my father…?" Rosie asked, sounding ticked off and through gritted teeth. Vlad gulped. He didn't really want to answer than. So, he went invisible and never came back. Rosie ran over to the ruble and dug, and dug, and dug. She couldn't find her father. But then, a white t-shirt was all she needed to see, to find out that her father could possibly be dead.

Rosie took the rest of the debris off of her father and held him in her arms. "Dad…?" She asked, scared. Danny didn't answer. He just lied there in Rosie's arms, motionless and silent. "Dad…? Dad, please…wake up!" Rosie yelled, sounding even more scared and about to cry. Still, Danny didn't budge. "No, dad, please wake up. Please." Rosie kept saying over and over until a groan from her father's lips made her calm down more. "Hang in there, dad." Rosie said after a sigh of relief.

She picked him up from under his arms, and flew off, carrying her father to the hospital.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**The credit for this chapter goes out to DannyPhantomluver2. Thanks for the idea! As you can tell, I changed it up a bit. Jason would NOT turn his back on Rosie even though he's the son of Vlad. He loves Rosie too much to hurt her father that bad. Vlad wouldn't care about Rosie's feelings though…so he can. But still, thanks for the idea. I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of Ember

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 7: the Climax; the Return of Ember**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Sam and Emma both ran into the hospital where Rosie was waiting in her human form. When she saw Emma though, she immediately remembered Jason. "Emma, where's Jason?" Rosie asked, scared. Emma's eyes went from worry to depressed. "Rosie, I don't know how to…" Emma began when Rosie ran out of the hospital, turning into Rosie Phantom and flew off to get Jason.

Jason was lying on the ground, motionless and silent, his royal blue eyes, not shining anymore, for they were closed…forever. Rosie saw him on the ground and landed next to him, kneeling by his side and holding him in her arms. "Jason…?" Rosie asked, scared. Jason didn't make a sound. "No…not you too…" Rosie said, ready to cry. "Come back…please…" Jason just lied there in her arms, silent, motionless, and…dead.

Rosie kissed his forehead as she began to sob, and as she sang: _"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine…"_ Quivering sobs came out as she sang, but she didn't notice that Jason's wound; was glowing. _"…heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…" _Rosie began crying even harder as the wound in Jason's stomach stopped glowing and his eyes fluttered open. He looked and saw Rosie over him, crying her eyes out. _Why is she…oh…she must think I'm dead. _He thought. Then, he touched Rosie's hand that was on his stomach. She looked up and saw it. Then, she looked over at Jason's face, and saw him smiling with his eyes wide opened. "J-Jason…?" She asked, with a quivering voice. Jason sat up and kisses her forehead. "I'm alive." He whispered into her ear. Rosie smiled excitedly and hugged him tightly. Jason hugged her right back with the same tight embrace, and one arm. When Rosie pulled away, she kissed him.

Jason pulled away from their kiss and right away, remembered Danny. "Oh, God…your father…" He said scared. "I got there…but he was unconscious. I couldn't get him up. Jason, I'm afraid that he's dead." Rosie responded. Jason helped her stand up and turned into the Masked Fang, took Rosie's hand, and they both flew off to the hospital where Danny was being treated.

At the hospital, Sam was crying her eyes out, over Danny's body in his room. "No…it can't be true!" She kept screaming. Emma kept hugging Sam for comfort when Rosie and Jason ran in, in their human forms. When Rosie saw the heart monitor that was hooked to her father at a straight line, making that annoying long beep, she knew, she was too late. "No…dad…" She said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Rosie…" Jason said as he hugged her. She just started crying like her mother, into Jason's chest.

Jason then remembered how he survived. _The song…the one she sang when I came back to life. Maybe it'll heal Mr. Fenton too. _He thought. "Rosie, remember that song you sang over my dead body?" He whispered into Rosie's ear. "Yeah, why…?" Rosie asked, with a quivering voice. "Why don't you sing it for your father? Maybe it might work for him." He whispered again. Rosie's eyes lit up as she ran over to her father and took his hand. "Daddy…" Rosie whispered. _"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine…" _Rosie sang a loud. Nothing…she sighed. "As Rosie Phantom, girl…" Jason said. Rosie sighed again and turned into Rosie Phantom again. _"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine…"_ She sang again. That's when she noticed with that simple line, one beep came from the monitor. Sam's head perked up and she saw what was happening. _"…heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine…" _Rosie sang again. Just then, more beeps came from the monitor and Danny groaned and woke up. "Danny…" Sam said as she took his other hand. "Sam…" He said as he squeezed her hand. Rosie turned back into her human form and smiled excitedly. "Dad…you're okay…" She said. Danny looked over at Rosie and smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart. Thanks for coming for me." He said to her. Rosie smiled bigger as a tear fell down her cheek. "No problem, dad…no problem."

Jason just couldn't help but smile at the reunion. But then, his ghost sense went off, but came out blood red. He gasped. "Oh, no…Vlad's back." Everyone looked at Jason and Rosie looked scared. But, she looked pissed off at the same time. "He's dead." Rosie said. "Rosie, I wouldn't." Danny said, sitting up. Rosie looked at her father. "Why not…?" Rosie asked, confused. "Remember…your heart…? If you fight Vlad, you'll most likely die too." Danny mentioned. Rosie sighed. "I'm willing…I'm willing to take that chance, dad." Rosie said. Danny's eyes grew wide. "What did you say?" He asked, shocked. "I'm willing to die for my hometown, and for the world. Dad, you've put your life on the line for too long, ever since you were 14…now it's my turn." Rosie responded. "And besides, it's not like I won't be alone…" She looked over at Jason who was smiling. "I know you guys don't trust me…but I mean it when I say…I'll do whatever it takes to protect Rosie. I'll destroy Vlad…for good." Jason said. Danny smiled. "I do trust you, Jason. I just don't trust Vlad and finding out he's your real dad…" He said. "I know what you're thinking: I'll betray her again. I won't…I…I love her." Jason responded, as he winked at Rosie. Rosie blushed and looked back at her mom and dad. "I promise to come home." She said as she kissed her father's cheek and gave her mom a hug and then ran out with Jason by her side, ready to get rid of Vlad, once and for all.

Emma sighed with an Ember McLain like smile. Danny noticed Emma was a white skinned girl now. "Emma, I thought you were black." He said. Emma looked at Danny and just smiled Ember's smile again. "I might have been…but I have a secret that not even my father knows about." Emma responded as she ran after Rosie and Jason.

Vlad was standing outside, waiting for Rosie to show up. Rosie came out as Rosie Fenton. "Who are…?" Vlad began when Rosie interrupted. "My name is Rosie Fenton…I'm Danny's daughter. Oh, but you met my alter ego…who is…" Two hot pink rings appeared around Rosie's waist, one traveled up her body and the other went down, making her ghost form appear. "…Rosie Phantom!" She said getting into her fight position. Vlad's completely red eyes grew wide but went to evil again as he charged at Rosie. Rosie sang a high note making Vlad stopping running and covered his ears to block the noise. That's when Jason, in his ghost form of the Masked Fang, came in and punched Vlad in the gut. Rosie stopped singing her high note and ran over to him. She pulled him back by four feet. She knew the routine of villains: once you put your guard down, they get you. She learned that from having a father who was a half-ghost. Vlad went to hit Jason back, as expected, but didn't get him. "How are you alive still?!" Vlad yelled the question after recovering from the blow to his gut. "Let's just say my angel of music sang to wake me up." Jason replied as he winked at Rosie. Rosie blushed again but didn't want Vlad to see it. So she shook it off. But then, she felt dizzy. "Oh, God…" She said holding her forehead. "What? What is it, Rose?" Jason asked holding her up.

Just then, Rosie's eyes went ice blue and her ghost sense came out with music notes in it. Once it went away, her eyes went back to electric green. "I've never felt like that when I got my ghost sense before." Rosie said. _"Ember, you will remember…" _A voice sang. Rosie spun around and saw Emma with a purple guitar that had ice blue flames on it. "Emma, what are you doing with Ember's guitar?" Rosie asked. Just then, two ice blue rings appeared around Emma's waist, one traveled up her body while the other traveled down, leaving Ember McLain in Emma's place.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	8. Chapter 8: The helpful hand of Ember

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 8: the helpful hand of Ember McLain**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

"Hello, Vlad Plasmius! Tell me who you love!" Ember yelled as she played a chord on her guitar, having purple vibes come from it and hit Vlad in the chest. "OW!" Vlad yelled, with a growl following. "Emma's a half-a too?!" Jason yelled. "Emma? Emma's not my real person. I'm Ember, Ember McLain. I'm here to help Rosie." Ember replied. Rosie smiled as she ran up to Ember. "Thanks Ember. But, where's Emma?" She asked. "Emma's at home with her father. I told her to go there to be safe." Ember replied. Rosie smiled again and got into fighting position again, facing Vlad. "Ember McLain…your cousin failed to rid of Danny Phantom years ago!" Vlad said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but I won't fail ridding you!" Ember yelled as she began to play the melody of her signature song, "Remember".

(SONG: "Remember"—Ember McLain)

_Yeah-yeah…OH-whoa!_

Ember played her song and began to sing:

_It was, it was September,_

_Winds blow, the dead leaves fall,_

_To you, I did surrender,_

_Two weeks, you didn't call._

_Your life; goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game,_

_But you should, you should not doubt me,_

_You will remember my name._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember,_

_Ember, my favorite name,_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender,_

_You will remember my name!_

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_

_You're wrong, now bare the shame,_

_Like dead dreams, in cold December,_

_Nothing but ashes remain…_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember,_

_Ember, my favorite name,_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender,_

_You will remember my name!_

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, Ember, you will remember,_

_Ember, my favorite name,_

_Ember, so warm and TENDER,_

_You will remember my name!_

_Yeah, you will remember name!_

(End of song)

Vlad had covered his ears through whole song. They were killing him from Ember's deathly voice. Ember just smiled smugly and Rosie ran towards Vlad. She punched him in the gut and then in the face. Vlad got so pissed off at her that he did the same thing to Rosie that he did to Danny. He kept shooting red ectoplasm at Rosie over and over again, until she just laid there on the ground, unconscious and all bruised up. Jason clenched his teeth and his neon red eyes glowed brighter. He ran towards Vlad who was standing over Rosie's motionless body and was about to hit him when green ectoplasm hit Vlad and made him fly into the next wall over. Jason stopped running and looked to his left.

Standing there, wearing a new jumpsuit that had white all over the ghost boy's right arm, with a black glove on his right hand, half black on his left arm with a white glove on his left hand, a white belt around his waste, black pats and white boots, and on his chest, was the D that looked like Rosie's R. He had white hair, and glowing green eyes (did you guess yet?).

"Mr. Fenton…?" Jason asked, shocked. Danny looked so pissed off his eyes looked almost red, not neon green. "That's for hurting my daughter, you bastard!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. Jason ran over to Rosie and knelt down by her side. He held her in his arms and just stared at her lifeless face. She had turned back into Rosie Fenton, that's how bad Vlad hurt her. "Rosie, can you hear me?" Jason asked, hope in his voice. Rosie was silent. No movement, no groan, no nothing. Rosie Fenton/Phantom; was possibly…

Rosie groaned as she woke up to see Jason by her side. "Jason…?" She asked. "Rosie, are you okay?" He asked, sounding scared. "Yeah, I think…" Rosie began as she sat up, but winced in pain and fell back down in Jason's arms. "AH! He got me pretty good." Rosie said, with a small chuckle. "Hang in there, Rosie…you're going to be…" Jason began as he held her when he heard Ember scream for help. "YO! MASKED DUDE! WE COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" Jason rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back, Rose. Don't go under while I'm gone." He said. He kissed her forehead and ran off to help Danny and Ember fight.

Rosie watched from the sidelines, when she felt a strange new power hit her body. _What the hell was…? _She began to think when she felt her eyes go neon green again and her hair went white by itself. _I didn't even say 'goin' ghost' or snapped my fingers yet! What's going on?_ She thought to herself. Just then, she didn't feel the pain from Vlad's blows earlier. She stood up without the pain and just stood there. Her hair was up in a different style. It was a one pig-tail in the back like her mom's hair when she was her age.

Danny was down, Ember was down, even Jason, Rosie's knight in shinning armor; was down. Every one of them tried to get up but couldn't. "Looks like I won." Vlad said, laughing evilly. "Not yet you haven't!" Rosie's voice rose over the laughter. Vlad looked straight ahead, as he stopped laughing and had a smug grin on his face. "So, you want another challenge…even in the condition I put you in?" Vlad said, walking slowly towards Rosie. Jason tried his hardest to get up. "Rosie, run!" He yelled. Rosie just stared at Vlad with her pissed off neon green eyes. Her now white hair blowing in the breeze of the wind and her hands bunched into fists. "I'd stay back away from me, Vlad." Rosie said. Vlad stopped walking 10 feet in front of her. He was shocked at the amount of courage Rosie had, but didn't show it. "Why should I stay…?" Vlad began to ask when Rosie put up one of her hands in the position of someone who is about to snap to a beat in their head. "Goin'…" She began. Rosie snapped her fingers right as she said, "…ghost."

With that, two neon white rings appeared around Rosie's waist. One traveled up her body, while the other traveled down, leaving Rosie Phantom in her place. Rosie's outfight was different as well. It looked like Danny's new one in a way; only the black was more on her left side with a white glove on her left hand, less white on her right side with a black glove on her right hand, two black music notes on her covered mid-drift by the black belt, with a white skirt attached and black leggings underneath. She wore white high-heeled boots as well, and on the black part, was the same emblem R that looked like the D on Danny's suit. "So, you ready to lose, Vlad Masters?" Rosie asked, putting one hand on her hip. Vlad looked shocked now. He didn't care if he showed his surprised look anymore. He just couldn't believe that she got a new look like Danny did.

Rosie got into fighting position, and then, charged at Vlad. _It's now or never…I have to win this battle or the world is doomed once again by Vlad Plasmius/Masters. _She thought as she ran towards the villain in question.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	9. Chapter 9: Rosie Phantom to Rosie

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 9: Rosie Phantom to Rosie…**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Rosie was fighting Vlad and he was fighting back. She was kicking his butt for a while. But just recently, she started losing. Aches reached her heart, and she knew she it was time to call it quits. Jason noticed the blood on Rosie's emblem and got scared. _Oh, no…Rosie! She's getting way to into this fight! _He thought. "Rosie, stop while you still have a chance…!" Jason yelled to his girlfriend (yeah, I'm just making them a couple now). Rosie looked over at Jason and winked at him as she continued to fight. Danny noticed the blood too and got worried. "She needs to stop fighting. If she doesn't…she'll die." He said to the others. Ember stood up off the ground finally, and was about to help Rosie out with her signature song again when she realized, her guitar was broken. She couldn't help Rosie anymore.

Rosie got hit hard in the stomach by Vlad and fell to the ground, hitting her back, hard on the concrete sidewalk. "ROSIE!" Danny, Jason, and Ember all screamed. Rosie couldn't stand back up, her heart was bleeding and she knew she was dying. _There's one more thing I can do, but I know if I keep fighting, I'll die no matter what. _She thought. _But I have to…I have to sing now!_ She jumped back up to her feet, forgetting that her chest was hurting her and grabbed it when she landed on her feet. "Damn it!" She yelled. Danny could feel tears well up in his eyes. _It's over…she's dead. _He thought.

Vlad went to attack the weak ghost when all of a sudden, BAM! Jason ran in and hit Vlad head on, making Vlad fall to the ground. Rosie looked over at Jason, with eyes wide. Jason looked at Rosie and winked at her. Rosie smiled, then, winced in pain as she fell to her knees and held her chest. Jason ran over to Rosie, and knelt down by her side, putting on hand on her back. "Rosie…you need to stop. Your father can't lose you now." He said, sounding scared. "I know I need to stop…but I can't Jason. Vlad's done too many things to this planet. He almost killed my father today. If it wasn't for you reminding me of that song and if it wasn't for me, he'd be dead right now. Vlad can't be forgiven for all the wrong he has caused. It's time that he died…FOR GOOD!" Rosie said, yelling the last two words as her necklace with both the D and the R emblems on it started glowing as it played Ember's tune, fixing Ember's guitar in the process. Then the tune changed…to Rosie's own tune. The tune she remembered singing when she was 6 years old and fighting Ember's cousin, Rosella McLain.

Rosie struggled, but she managed to stand up with the help from Jason as she stepped forward and closed her eyes. The melody got louder and louder. It was to the point where Vlad had to cover his ears. It didn't affect Danny or the others. Shockingly not even Ember who was once an enemy of Danny's but turned out to be a great friend to his daughter.

Rosie's eyes shot open and they were a florescent hot pink now and any white on her jumpsuit went to hot pink, even her hair went from white, to hot pink. She was now definitely a next generation half-a. _This is it…I have to sing with this new power surging inside of me now, or I'll lose the chance. _Rosie thought to her self. She heard the words coming to her mind like she had knew them for her whole life, just forgot them for a certain time period. _This will be my last song. Once I go back to being Rosie Phantom, I'm dead. _She thought again. Vlad saw her suit and saw that the white on her suit and her white hair changed to a hot pink color. "What happened to your suit, Miss Phantom?!" He yelled the question, still holding his ears. Rosie let her melody die down for a moment so Vlad could hear her say the answer. "It changed. And Rosie Phantom is no longer my name…its Rosie Ghost." She answered with a blow of hot pink ectoplasm with black musical notes in it at Vlad, hitting him full force and making him let go of his ears. She made the melody go louder again and Vlad covered his ears once more, grimacing in pain.

"Rosie, be careful!" She heard Danny yell over to her from the other side. Rosie looked over at Danny and smiled. She winked at him one last time and looked back at Vlad. She closed her eyes once more and opened them up fast as a new melody filled the area.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**I know this was a short chapter, but I just got writer's block for the rest of this chapter. So, I just stopped here. I hope you guys like it anyway though. I'll try to update it some more today-September 23, 2012-and hope I finish the story as well. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story! **


	10. Chapter 10: Rosie's last song

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 10: Rosie's last song**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Rosie looked at Jason who was standing 10 feet away behind her and winked at him. Jason smiled back at her but then his smile faded when he saw her mouth these 3 words: 'I love you.' She looked at her father and smiled at him. Danny was able to finally get up from the ground. He was so worried about Rosie that he was able to get the strength to stand up. He looked at his daughter and saw her smiling at him, which made him smile back. 'Be careful.' He mouthed to her. Rosie nodded to her dad and then looked back at Vlad. "Rosie…" Ember said, in Emma's voice. Rosie looked at Ember and smiled. "I'll be okay, Emma." She said with a wink and then looked back at Vlad once again, with her expression cold and full of hatred towards Vlad. Vlad looked at Rosie and was scared. _What is this girl up to? She's dying! She can't defeat me with any other power she has left! _Vlad thought. Well, he thought wrong!

(SONG: "The Same Heart"—Bella Thorne & Zendaya)

Rosie's necklace stopped glowing, but the melody kept on playing. Rosie then had a microphone appear in her hand and was ready. She began to sing into the microphone:

_I see the spotlight in my dreams,_

_I just wanna reach out; find out what it's all about,_

_All heads are turning when I leave,_

_We're of a different feather; we're better together…_

Raps:

_No matter what may happen in our lives,_

_You are you, and I am I,_

_I wanna rule the world; you wanna wake it up,_

_But we're here for each other, no matter what._

Sings:

_Like fire to the flame,_

_Like water to the rain,_

_Like blue to the sky, you and I will stick it out for each other it's our time,_

_Nothing's gonna break us apart,_

_We're always gonna shine in the dark,_

_Wherever we go, wherever we are,_

_We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!_

_The same heart!_

_Standing on the top of the world,_

_Everything is magic; you know that we have it,_

_You put my life in a swirl,_

_You know its okay, time to celebrate, yeah…_

Raps:

_It's the greatest moment of our lives,_

_You are you, and I am I,_

_I wanna rule the world; you wanna wake it up,_

_But we're here for each other, no matter what._

Sings:

_Like fire to the flame,_

_Like water to the rain,_

_Like blue to the sky, you and I will stick it out for each other it's our time,_

_Nothing's gonna break us apart,_

_We're always gonna shine in the dark,_

_Wherever we go, wherever we are,_

_We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!_

_The same heart! Shine in the dark!_

Rosie started feeling dizzy towards the ending of the song. _Oh, no. It's almost time! Just a little bit longer, please! _She thought. Danny noticed this and got scared. _Please be okay, Rosie. _He thought. Vlad was growing weaker and weaker by her voice and fell to the ground, letting go of his ears and feeling weak. "How-how is this possible?" He asked, sounding tired. "It's working! Keep it up, Rosie! You can do it!" Jason yelled his encouragement to his girlfriend.

_Like fire to the flame,_

_Like water to the rain,_

_Like blue to the sky, you and I will stick it out for each other it's our time,_

_Nothing's gonna break us apart,_

_We're always gonna shine in the dark,_

_Wherever we go, wherever we are,_

_We'll always be like two halves of the same heart!_

_The same heart!_

_The same heart…_

(End of song)

Once Rosie was finished with her song, the melody in her necklace stopped and Vlad disintegrated into ashes that blew away in the wind. Rosie watched the ashes of Vlad Masters/Plasmius blow away as the microphone faded away out of her hand, and her eyes went back to royal blue. Wait a minute…royal blue?

Two neon white rings appeared around Rosie's waist. One traveled up her body the other traveled down, leaving Rosie Fenton standing there. Then, without warning, she collapsed to the ground. "ROSIE!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	11. Chapter 11: A new heart the last scene

**Danny Phantom: Next Generation**

**Chapter 11: A new heart—Finale**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

Jason went back to his human form and ran over to Rosie, kneeling down by her side and holding her in his arms. "Rosie…" He said, scared. Rosie just lied there, in Jason's arms, motionless and silent. Danny went back to his human form himself and you see him in a wheelchair now. Ember wheeled him over to Rosie and Jason and locked it in place. She kneeled down next to Rosie and felt a tear run down her face. Danny felt one go down his cheek too, but his face was in distress. The only thing that came to his mind was: "CLOCKWORK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. But Clockwork never showed up. "Rosie, can you hear me?" Jason asked, being very quiet. Rosie didn't respond. Her skin was as pale as her ghost alter ego. Everyone around her thought right away, that she was dead. But boy, were they going to be surprised.

Rosie was in a neon white room, as Rosie Phantom (not Rosie Ghost. Rosie Ghost has hot pink on her suit, and Rosie Phantom has white on her suit). She was scared and yet wishing she could stay there forever. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Rosie called out. No answer, just footsteps behind her. Rosie turned around and saw a young Clockwork standing there. "Who are…?" Rosie was about to ask when she recognized the scar on the guy's completely red left eye. "…Clockwork." She said. Rosie met Clockwork when she was just a baby, and when she 5 to 10 years old, Clockwork baby-sat her for Sam and Danny. They became friends after that.

"Hello Miss Fenton. It's been too long." He said. "Yeah, it has. What is this place?" She asked, hoping he knew. "This is where half-ghosts come to see if they are worth dying at the age they are. You're father was here at one point of his life." Clockwork explained. "Really?" She asked. She then remembered her mom and dad, and her friends, and boyfriend. She didn't want to die just yet, but knew that, her time was up. "Is my time up, Clockwork?" She asked, trying to hold back her tears. Clockwork noticed her depression and knew that she was didn't want to leave her family just yet.

He smiled. "I'm afraid so, my dear." He answered. Rosie couldn't hold a tear back after hearing that. She let slip out from the corner of her eye and onto her hand, making her necklace glow. "Huh?" She looked at her necklace, then, saw that the white on her suit was changing to hot pink again, just like it did before she collapsed. "What the hell…?" She said as she looked at her hot pink mini skirt and hot pink high-heeled boots. She looked at her hot pink glove next on her left hand and the hot pink where the white was on her mid-drift area. The two black musical notes where still where they were before, but the belt was now hot pink too. Her hair was hot pink as well. Her eyes were still a neon green color and glowing.

"What just happened, Clockwork?" Rosie asked, confused. "Rosie Ghost, that is your alter ghost ego's new name. You are the next generation of half-ghost, half-human…you are more powerful than your father." Clockwork explained. Rosie looked at Clockwork, shocked. "I turned into Rosie Ghost for my last blow on Vlad just minutes ago." Rosie responded. Clockwork smiled again, his old face looking into Rosie's. "My dear child; go back, and continue to sing, and…live with no heart problem, anymore." He said as he touched her necklace and closed his eyes. Rosie felt a new power…no…a new HEART beating inside of her. She knew right then and there, she was going to be around for a long, long time.

Just then, she heard one single word, or in this case, name being called from outside of this dream. _"CLOCKWORK!" _Danny yelled. To Rosie, it sounded muffled. Clockwork smiled once last time and told Rosie, "Awake, my child! Your family, friends, and boyfriend need you." Rosie looked at Clockwork again, with confusion written on her face. Just then, a bright white light surrounded Rosie, and when it disappeared, Rosie was gone, leaving Clockwork in the neon white room, alone.

Jason kept holding Rosie in his arms, only feeling the coldness of her own arms. Sam had run out and was now crying her eyes out into Danny's chest. _Clockwork, why won't you answer my call? _Danny thought. But, somehow he knew that he wouldn't get a second chance with his daughter's life again.

Jason just let more tears fall down…even Ember, who had changed back into Emma was crying her eyes out (I know I lied. Ember said that Emma was home, but somehow, Ember merged with Emma one day and now, Emma is a half-ghost too). "Rosie, come back…" Jason said, through sobs. _"Jason…Jason…Jason…" _A voice sang, echoing through the breeze. Jason's eyes grew wide at the voice. "That's Rosie's voice!" He yelled.

Just then, he felt Rosie's skin go warm, and heard a cough come from her lips. He quickly turned his gaze back at Rosie, and waited. Sam heard it and looked back at her daughter's body, and waited with hope. Danny waited too, but was growing impatient as Rosie never woke up. Emma was growing impatient herself. "Rosie…" Jason said, hope in his voice. Another cough came from her lips and…her eyes fluttered open. She saw her mom and dad, along with her best friend, and her NOW boyfriend, all by her side. "What's going on here?" She asked, with an already knowing what it was that was going on grin. Jason smiled excitedly as he hugged her, tight. Rosie hugged him back with the same tight embrace. "I thought you were dead!" He said. "I was…but I'm not now." She said, smiling. She let him go and he helped her stand up. "Rosie!" Sam yelled as she hugged her daughter. Rosie hugged her mom right back. "Mom…" She said.

She saw her dad, with tears of joy in his eyes. She let go of her mom and walked over to Danny. She kneeled down in front of him and smiled at him. "Hey dad…" She said. "Rosie…" Danny said as he hugged her with one arm. Rosie hugged him back and then let him go. "I saw Clockwork…in my dream. He brought me back." She whispered into her dad's ear. Danny's smile went bigger when he realized that Clockwork did answer his call. _Thank you, Clockwork. I owe you one. _He thought. _"You know you do…" _Clockwork echoed in Danny's head.

Just then, Rosie's ghost sense went off, but it was green like it normally was, it was hot pink, but Emma thought it was crimson red, and got scared. "Rosie, your heart…!" Emma yelled. Rosie giggled at Emma's worried expression and just looked at everyone. "My heart problem…I don't have it anymore. Clockwork gave me more than just a second chance at life." She explained. Danny's eyes went wide. "He took away your heart problem?" He asked. "Yeah. He gave me a new heart." Rosie said back to her father. Danny's wide eyes went to excited eyes and he smiled. "Well, I'm glad I won't have to worry about your heart giving out on you while we're in school." Jason said as he put a hand on Rosie's shoulder. Rosie looked at Jason and smiled.

After a while, her ghost sense went off again, in hot pink and Jason's green ghost sense went off too this time. Danny's did too, but somehow, now he was in too much pain to fight with Rosie and Jason, including Emma. "Sorry, guys, Danny Phantom won't join this fight." Danny said, wincing in pain. "Don't worry about it, dad. Besides, Rosie Phantom…" Rosie began, but stopped when she realized she said 'Rosie Phantom'. "DOH…I mean…" She began to finish when, "Well, well, if it isn't little miss Rosie Fenton…" A familiar voice rang through the area. Danny gasped, along with Sam and Rosie. Right in front of Rosie, appeared Rosella McLain, Ember's cousin. "Long time no see…" Rosella said. Rosie was shocked, but then, mad with rage. "Rosella…I should have known it was you." Rosie said. "Well, now you know. So, turn into Rosie Phantom and let get this fight off the ground." Rosella added. "With pleasure. Oh, and by the way, my ghost form is no long Rosie Phantom…" Rosie replied, as she snapped her fingers. Two neon white rings appeared around her waist and one traveled up her body while the other traveled down, revealing Rosie's new ghost form. Hot pink and black with a hot pink emblem R on the black. Her hair a hot pink and her eyes…they were still neon green.

Rosella was shocked at this and so was everyone else. "…my ghost form's name is now…Rosie Ghost." Rosie finished as she shot hot pink ectoplasm with black musical notes in it at Rosella, hitting her head on. Then, Rosie sang one high note on 'ah', making Rosella go deaf and sucked her up into the Fenton Thermos. Rosie turned around as she turned back into Rosie Fenton and giggled. "Told you I got more than just a second chance at life and a new heart." She said, trying real hard not to laugh at Danny's reaction. His jaw was practically in his lap.

At the Nasty-Burger (McDonalds), Rosie was on stage; holding a black electric guitar with hot pink flames on it, and was in her human form. She didn't care if people put her voice and Rosie Phantom…I mean, Rosie Ghost's voice together anymore. Actually, she had a surprise for the end of her performance. It has been a month since the battle with Vlad. Danny's wounds were all healed up and his casts on his left leg and arm were off. Emma found a talent of her own. She became a background singer for Rosie's gigs. Sam started being a little over protective of Rosie. But can you blame her? Sure, Rosie almost died, but she came back (LOL)! And Jason…he found a better purpose for his ghost powers. He was now known as Rosie Ghost's partner in saving the world with the new name of…Phantom.

"Alright, please welcome…Rosie Fenton!" The manager announced. Everyone clapped as Rosie stepped up to the microphone after the manager ran off the stage. Rosie took a deep breathe and Emma began to play the piano.

(SONG: "If everyone cared"—Nickelback) **(Pretend it's a girl singing, okay?)**

Rosie began playing her guitar and then she began to sing.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky,_

_Confusing stars, for satellites,_

_I never dreamed, you'd be mine,_

_But here we are; we're here tonight…_

_Singing, Amen, I'm-I am alive (x2)_

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died._

_I'm singing…_

_Amen I (x2), I am alive. (x2)_

_And in the air, the fireflies,_

_Our only light, in paradise,_

_We'll show the ghosts, they were wrong,_

_And teach them all, to sing along…_

_Singing, Amen, I'm-I am alive (x2)_

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died. (x2)_

Rosie played her guitar still as two neon white rings appeared around her waist, traveling up and down her body, leaving Rosie Ghost, on the stage.

_And as we lie, beneath the stars,_

_We realize, how small we are,_

_If they could love, like you and me,_

_Imagine what, this world could be…_

_If everyone cared, and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died. (x2)_

_We'd see the day (x2) when nobody died! (x2)_

_We'd see the day, when nobody died!_

(End of song)

When the song was over, everyone went berserk. Rosie just smiled excitedly. She saw the little girl, Amber with her mom. Amber mouthed to Rosie, 'Thank you, Miss Ghost.' And turned around with her mother, fading from the area. Rosie's smiled to shocked, but smiling at the same time. _She was a ghost! No wonder my ghost sense wanted go off when she was around! _She thought. Jason was cheering and applauding from the back of the crowd. He was so proud of his girlfriend.

"Rosie, that was awesome!" Emma said as she ran up to Rosie's spot. Rosie looked at Emma as she went back to human form. "Thanks…Ember." Rosie whispered. Emma smiled slightly. "How'd you find out?" She asked (btw, her skin is black again). "When I woke up, I saw you instead of Ember over my body. I had a feeling that you were a half-a too." Rosie explained. Emma just smiled some more and didn't care if Rosie knew her secret. She knew Rosie's secret, so, it's only fair for Rosie to know her secret.

Out at the park late that night, Rosie and Jason were walking around the lake, holding hands. "So, this is going to be weird for your football fellows, huh?" Rosie asked. "Actually, I quit football." Jason announced. Rosie looked shocked. "Why?" She asked, in disbelief. "Because of my ghost powers. I don't want to have to be focused on a big game when my ghost sense goes off." Jason explained. Rosie was about to encourage him to rejoin the football team when he added, "and besides, if I don't do football, that means more time with my girl." He winked at Rosie, making her blush. "Oh Jason…" She said. They both stopped walking and Jason pulled her close. He put one hand on the back of her neck and leaned in. Rosie leaned in as well and they both kissed each other on the lips. Rosie put her arms around his neck and Jason put his arms around her waist when he moved his hand away from behind her neck. He deepened the kiss. Looks like the lives of the half-a's were going to be normal…hopefully it'll stay that way.

THE END!


	12. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! It's Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca Monroe). I just wanted to say, thanks for reading this fan-fic for Danny Phantom. I had SOOOOOOOO much fun writing it. And I want to say thanks to DannyPhantomluver2 for giving me the idea for chapter 6. I really appreciated that. Anyway, I might write a sequel to this story. You'll never know. So, yeah…anyway, again, thanks for reading and don't forget to look out for a sequel. I'm sure you'll like that one as much as you liked this one. Take care and God bless!**

**~SHADOWSGIRL3214~**


End file.
